


To Climb The Mountain

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Community: st_20_fics, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 14:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: They're enjoying a hike.





	To Climb The Mountain

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** To Climb The Mountain  
>  **Fandom:** Star Trek  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Captain Kirk/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 150  
>  **Summary:** They're enjoying a hike.  
>  **A/N:** written for st_20_fics for the word 'climb' on my [prompt table](https://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/713180.html)

"Do you want to keep going?" James T. Kirk glanced at the beautiful woman at his side. They had been walking for hours but it didn't look as if she wanted to stop. "There's a spectacular view at the top of this mountain. If you're interested in seeing it."

Buffy nodded her head eagerly. “I'll climb as high as you want." She bit her lip as she whispered almost beneath her breath, "And I'm interested in seeing whatever you would like to show me." 

Kirk blinked. _Did he hear what he thought he had?_

At the flirtatious look she was giving him he couldn't stop a huge smile from spreading across his face. It looked like they would definitely be climbing to the top of the mountain but it had nothing to do with wanting to see the view. 

Kirk took Buffy's hand in his and quickly picked up the pace.


End file.
